The following problems will be examined: 1) Comparison of the optical properties of hen and turkey lysozymes. 2) Examination of the nature and origin of the different thermodynamics of binding of NAD and NADH to lactate dehydrogenase. An examination of several other dehydrogenases will be made to see if the enthalpy effect is general. 3) Study of the lactate analog trifluorolactate, in order to define the nature of the ternary complex that presumably is the participant in the catalytically important redox reaction catalyzed by this enzyme. 4) Examination of the thermochemistry of insulin association to polymers higher than dimer. In previous work we have studied the dimerization process. 5) A drop calorimeter is being constructed with the intent of examining the heat capacity of protein-water systems over the full range of 0-1 mole fraction protein. The expectation is that values of hydration can be extracted from such data, for a range of protein states and conditions greater than accessible by other probes such as NMR.